Suprindeu No Jutsu!
by LazyEngie
Summary: The rift between the two worlds of Magicka and Naruto will be quickly bridged by the actions of a scorned wizard.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Most modern ninjas had never heard the term 'Wizard'. Two worlds, so drastically different yet so similar had been kept apart by mountains and oceans for generations. Now, only the village elders and high ranking ninjas, such as the five Kage, knew of their existence. However, this knowledge was never applied, since the Wizards had shut themselves away from the ninjas, never to interfere with their affairs.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War saw the beginning of the age of understanding amongst ninjas. Rivalries of the past had become bonds of brotherhood and every soldier from each village shared the same feelings of loss for the fallen.

The Leaf village rookies were now young war veterans and no strangers to loss themselves. Neji Hyuuga's funeral was attended by all of his former classmates who remembered his sacrifice. Naruto - whose actions during the war had all but guaranteed him the position as the next hokage - gave a small speech, recalling how his earliest impressions of the young Hyuuga would always be drastically different to the way he will forever remember him.

Sasuke Uchiha had surrendered himself to the authorities of the leaf, and was currently being held in a high security Ninja Criminal Institution. He was a different man now; his past decisions had branded him as filth, but his actions that directly aided the victory of the Shinobi alliance had granted him lenience.

For the most part, life in the leaf village had returned to a state of normality, there was always need for skilled ninjas for escort missions, guard posts, countering piracy, rogues and troublemakers. However, no enemy had yet matched the power of the Akatsuki organisation following their downfall at the end of the war.

Beyond the seas of the five nations, on the continent of Midgard, the world of the wizard was not so peaceful. During the time of the aftermath of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, political unrest was rife within the Order of Magick. Two talented wizards had been nominated by their peers as candidates for the title of the Seventh Grand Omni-Mage, yet the decision to elect one of them was to be made by the current Grand Omni-mage, Lord Jarn Myne.

The ageing wizard was now ready for an easy retirement of reading fanmail and eating cheese on a quiet sheep farm, and on the second morning of the month of rain, Lord Myne had finally named his successor...


	2. Terrifying Rumours

Evening in the leaf village saw the populous returning home for the night. Tired men going home to their wives and children; ready for the warm embrace of a good night's sleep. Naruto was perched on a stool at Ichiraku Ramen, his sanctuary since childhood, awaiting a hot bowl with a watery mouth.

"Hey, old man! How much longer? I've been looking forward to this all week!" Naruto asked impatiently. Teuchi chuckled.

"Not long now! Don't worry."

"Cup ramen doesn't take this long." Naruto's stomach groaned.

"Cup Ramen doesn't taste this good!"

Teuchi looked up and over to Naruto who now had his head on the table.

"Say, Naruto, have you heard the latest rumour?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"A customer earlier, a merchant I believe, said that the herb village was attacked!"

Naruto looked up, "By whom?"

"You mean by what?" He began, "They say the culprit was an empty robe! They said the air went cold and there was only blackness in the hood where the face would be! Sounds like the work of a spirit to me; on the leaf's doorstep too!"

Naruto grabbed his head "GAAH!" he yelled as he rolled his head on the table "I knew ghosts existed, I knew they were coming for me! Sakura always said they were nonsense but I knew she was wrong! How will I ever sleep again?!"

"It approached the town that evening," Teuchi continued, ignoring Naruto's outburst, "The villagers were terrified of the faceless apparition. The elder and his guard confronted it, demanding it be gone at once!" He regaled, "Apparently it never said a word, it just wielded a staff and threw the elder to the floor with a gust of wind! Then it suddenly appeared behind the brave guards and electrocuted them! When they tried to get up, they found that their muscles had been frozen!"

Naruto stuttered. "F-frozen! The chill of death!"

"No one knows what happened after that, people began to flee when the elders guard went down."

"It can't have been a person..." Teuchi remarked, "The average shinobi cannot use that many elements at once! Especially not without speaking the jutsu!"

As Naruto continued to worry, Teuchi added the finishing touches to the meal and served it.

"Fill your belly, Naruto! I guarantee you'll sleep soundly after this!"

Naruto lifted his head and his eyes widened. "RAAAMEN!" he shouted gladly, "Thank you, Teuchi!"

Teuchi began washing his little kitchen whilst Naruto ate, slurping happily and scoffing away. The old man always felt appreciated when Naruto came to eat, his obsession with the simple dish made him easy to please. Naruto finished and gave a grunt of satisfaction.

"See? You've forgotten about that ghost story already!" Teuchi remarked.

Naruto's filled smile snapped to a gurn of horror and he groaned. Teuchi burst out laughing; the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War stunned by the thought of ghosts.

As his laughter subsided, Sakura entered the restaurant, approached the bar and rolled her eyes at Naruto.

"I thought I would find you here!" she said, "Make sure you're up early tomorrow, Lady Tsunade wants to see us in the morning. It must be serious because I've also had to call on Kiba, Shino and Hinata!"

Naruto got up, pulling himself together, "Right, Thanks Sakura."

He paid his bill and headed for the exit with Sakura, waving to the old man, wishing him and his daughter well as they went. Naruto felt the cool evening air on his face. With his belly full and a pending summon the next morning, he decided to head for bed. Sakura started to head for home.

"Goodnight Naruto!" she smiled as she shouted over to him. "Don't forget about tomorrow!"


End file.
